dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Automated Names
Automated names are the names that the game automatically gives after your dragon has hatched. However, you can change these names to whatever you would like, including automatic names. However, whatever dragon's name you change, is not considered an automated name. Automated names, however, can only be a maximum of 9 characters in length. This is a complete database of all known autonames. Alpine Dragon *Al *Ben *Erie *Frosty *Julian *Pooky *Hennessy Edquid Armadillo Dragon *Ancor *Bart *Ben *Bugsy *Chifi *David *Gaspy *Ishmael *Lobo *Nibbles *Santi Aztec Dragon *Ludo *Luz *Rodney Battery Dragon *Beamy *Chifi *Dor *Halo *JJ *Lex *Lobo Blizzard Dragon *Alvin *Andres *Daffy *Hansu *Izzy *Ludo *Nessie *Rodney *Roxy *Skipper *Splashy Butterfly Dragon *Scooter *Xili Cactus Dragon *Beavis *Bonzo *Bud *Elliot *Koko *Pomona *Sparky Carnivore Plant Dragon *Ancore *Bart *Bink *Bitz *Fuffy *Hansel *Lex *Pomona *Spooks *Gaspy Chameleon Dragon *Bart *Bonzo *Elliot *Halo *Sassi Chinese Dragon *Sam *Sanderson Cloud Dragon *Andres *Foof *Keiko *Luz *Mist *Nessie *Nimbus *Rodney *Splashy *Wallace Cool Fire Dragon *Bart *Boo *David *Erie *Keiko *Luz *Nessie *Rodney *Rollo *Rupert *Santi *Yeray *Bunny Coral Dragon *Bink *Bugsy *Dor *Roxy *Santi *Skipper *Spooks *Wallace Crystal Dragon *Arthur *Bob *Boo *Bruno *Chuckles *Dan *Dino *Estal *Hansu *Julian *Lex *Pax *Quinlan *Tor Dark Dragon *Lex *Gaspy *Hansel *Gaston *Ruben Dark Fire Dragon *Bunny *Hansel *Spocky *Halliwell Dandelion Dragon *Bud *Bink *Chuckles *Fluffer *Pooky *Rollo Dragon Fly Dragon *Bink *Julian *Severin *Spooks *Sunny *Roxy Earth Dragon *Andres *Bart *Ben *Bobo *Bonzo *Bruno *Bugsy *Cedric *Elliot *Felix *Gaspy *Horacio *Issac *Koko *Milly *Nere *Nibbles *Nosey *Porky *Quinlan *Rueben *Rusty *Sunny *Wilbur Electric Dragon *Boo *Evia *JJ *Parsifal Flaming Rock Dragon *Ben *Milly *Bruce *Porky *Rodney *Xili Fluorescent Dragon *Bunny *Dino *Emery *Evia *Erie *Gaspy *Gaston *Parsifal Fire Dragon *Ancor *Andres *Bruno *Bugsy *Bunny *Cedric *Dave *David *Daffy *Felix *Finn *Frans *Happy *Hansu *Kasia *Ludo *Luz *Milly *Nere *Nessie *Pebbles *Quinlan *Rodney *Rusty *Spiky *Sunny *Xili *Sanderson Firebird Dragon *Bud *Bink *Gaston *Nessie *Nosey *Spooks *Sunny *Pomona *Xili Fossil Dragon *Sunny *Rommy *Seba *Yari *Kevin *Marito *Pepito *Spooks *Blitz Gold Dragon *Beamy *Evia *JJ *Lobo *Nosey Gummy Dragon *Ancor *Fuffy *Isaac *JJ *Milly *Bruno *Parsifal *Pomona *Hennessy Hedgehog Dragon *Koko *Ben *Bitz *Halliwell *Ruben *Elliot Hot Metal Dragon *Andres *Evia *Horacio *Parsifal *Pebbles *Rupert *Xili Ice Dragon *Dave *Emery *Frans *Horacio *Pooky *Ruben *Wallace Icecube Dragon *Ali *Bugsy *Erie *Frosty *Rollo *Pooky *Skipper Ice Cream Dragon *Roxy *Sanderson *Sunny *Wallace *Frosty *Jullienne Velostrino Jade Dragon *Bink *Chifi *Dino *David *Fuffy *Pebbles King Dragon *Dor *Yeray Lantern Fish Dragon *Beamy *Beavis *Cedric *Evia *Halo *Roxy *Rupert *Sanderson *Skipper *Splashy *Wallace *JJ Laser Dragon *Daffy *Halo *Rodney *Scooter *Evia *JJ *Xili Legendary Dragon *Ancor *Gaston *Bunny *Spiky *Pax *Pura *Tor *Jonskie Mercury Dragon *Dor *Happy *Lex *Lobo *Rusty *Sunny *Wallace Medieval Dragon *Chifi *Hansu *Quinlan *Rocko *Severin *Xili Mirror Dragon *Andres *Arthur *Daffy *Isaac *Ruben *Rusty *Wilbur *Pura Mojito Dragon *Cedric *Fuffy *Spooks *Kimberly Moose Dragon *Parsifal *Gaspy *Rollo *Erie *Evia Metal Dragon *Andres *Severin *Ruben Mud Dragon *Bruno *Dino *Ellio *Finn *Koko *Milly *Porky *Roxy *Skipper *Sparky *Wallace Neon Dragon *Bitz *Cedric *David *Evia *Halo *Happy *Horacio *JJ *Julian *Nosey *Parsifal Nenufar Dragon *Spiky *Bruno *Bud *Bunny *Fuffy *Halo *Happy *Henny *Horacio *Ludo *Nibbles *Pomona *Sanderson *Sunny Paladin Dragon *Elliot *Evia Platinum Dragon *Severin *Milly *Dor *Emery *Henny Pearl Dragon *Frosty *Horacio *Dor *Julian Penguin Dragon *Bitz *Frosty *Nipples *Izzy *Pooky *Skipper Petroleum Dragon *Kaspar *Lex *Izzy *Finn *Wallace Pirate Dragon *Sanderson *Blitz *Luffy *Milly Plant Dragon *Alvin *Lex *Fuffy *Gaston *Lodu *Pomona Poo Dragon *Ben *Felix *Halliwell *Horacio *Kasia *Kesheek *Roxy *Skipper *Sanderson *Spocky Pure Dragon *Daffy *Ruben *Kasia Pure Dark Dragon *Ancor *Daffy *Sparky Pure Earth Dragon *Bugsy Pure Electric Dragon * Pure Fire Dragon *Hansu *Milly Pure Plant Dragon * Pure Metal Dragon *Frans *Milly *Rusty Pure Water Dragon *Quinlan Rattlesnake Dragon *Bink *Bruno *Bud *Fuffy *Halliwell *Happy *Kaspar *Nibbles *Ponoma *Boo Robot Dragon *Luz Seahorse Dragon * Seashell Dragon *Splashy *Roxy *Santi Sky Dragon *Wilbur Snowflake Dragon *Finn *Frans *Frosty *Pooky *Quinlan *Jarred Soccer Dragon *Bugsy *Chuckles *Dino *Emery *Erie *Hansu *Nessie *Izzy *Pookey *Rodney *Rupert *Rollo *Yeray Star Dragon *Ben *Bobo *Bonzo *Dave *Evia *Halo *JJ Steampunk Dragon * Storm Dragon *Halo *Kasia *Quinlan *Sanderson *Splashy *Poopy *Bunny Spicy Dragon *Chuckles *Felix *Fuffy *Rodney *Spooks *Runs *Xili Tropical Dragon *Ben *Bink *Frans *Fuffy *Gaston *Ludo Vampire Dragon *Bitz *Hansel *Luz *Milly *Sassi *Scooter Venom Dragon *Ben *Bonzo *Izzy *Kaspar *Ruben *Rupert *Spooky Vulcano Dragon *Ali *Ben *Nessie *Nibbles *Porky Water Dragon *Lex *Nere *Wallace Waterfall Dragon *Porky *Milly *Koko *Gaston *Skipper *Splashy Wind Dragon *Ali *Dan *Isaac *Pax *Pura *Yeray Wizard Dragon *Milly Zombie Dragon *Bitz *Chifi *Dor *Izzy *Lobo Category:Pure Ice Dragon